There is an ongoing concern about the possibility of biological or chemical substances being released into the air with the intent to harm people in the release area. Rapid detection of harmful substances is very helpful in meeting this threat, by speeding evacuation, inoculation, or the administration of an antidote. To meet this threat, with respect to biological substances, the Joint Biological Point Detections System (JBPDS) has been developed. This system includes an initial sensor that constantly monitors the air, and which triggers an assay test for biological substances, when some warning condition is encountered. Unfortunately, the JBPDS is bulky, and requires cooling and heating, making the entire system even bulkier. Because of these factors, it has not been packaged in a form that protects users from contamination. Moreover, only one size and shape of assay coupon or strip can be accepted into the JBPDS, blocking the use of many commercially available assay strips. Further, the assay reader does not check to determine that the assay strip has been properly wetted before the time period for an assay-read has elapsed, so that the full assay time period must elapse before a botched test can be detected. As noted, the JBPDS is configured to only detect biological, as opposed to chemical threats. Accordingly, the use of the JBPDS is hampered by a rigid requirement for assay coupons that fit a predetermined geometry and that must be read in a predetermined manner. Personnel using the JBPDS are exposed to the biological substances, for which the JBPDS is testing.